Yo seré la cura para tu soledad
by Beatdroper
Summary: Arkos one-shot. Cuando Pyrrha tiene resaca y Jaune se queda a cuidarla, ambos confesaran cómo se sienten?


**ATENCIÓN: RWBY y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Rooster Teeth**

Beacon, una academia de alto nivel a la que asisten los aspirantes a cazadores. Allí aprenden todas las bases sobre el combate, los puntos débiles del Grimm y las grandes hazañas de los cazadores que defendieron las tierras que estaban siendo amenazadas por estas bestias.

El requisito para entrar a esta academia es tener un conocimiento previo sobre el combate y haberse graduado previamente de una institución de este tipo con un muy buen rendimiento.

Por esta razón, todos los estudiantes que asisten a esta academia son de muy alto nivel que son capaces de demostrar una gran habilidad en combate... o quizás no todos.

-Ehh chicos, ¿donde están todos?- pregunto un chico rubio de 17 años. Su nombre era Jaune Arc, un aspirante a cazador que por más que su habilidad dentro del combate no sea la mejor, tenía un don como lider y unas cantidades inmensas de aura que lo convertían en alguien muy especial

Jaune estaba caminando por los pasillos de la academia en busca de sus compañeros de equipo, pero para su gran sorpresa no solo no estaban ellos, sino que no había _nadi_ _e_ dentro de Beacon.

-Vamos... chicos... respondan... esto no es gracioso- su voz comenzaba a temblar con miedo. De repente, una chica peli naranja se aparece frente a el.

-¡Nora!, que bueno que estas aqui, ¿donde estan todos?- la chica no respondió, en vez de eso adoptó una postura de combate

-Eh ¿Nora? ¿Que sucede?- el rubio inclinó la cabeza, y en vez de llevarse una respuesta, se llevó un puñetazo dirigido directamente a su mejilla izquierda, tirándose al suelo y dejándolo totalmente K.O

 _Riiiing Riiiiing_

El timbre de su scroll hizo que Jaune despertara, lentamente el rubio bostezo y tomó su scroll para atender la llamada entrante, en su scroll era visible una foto de Ren, su compañero de equipo con grandes dotes de ninja que le brindan una gran velocidad y tranquilidad dentro del combate.

-¿Ren?- pregunto un somnoliento Jaune - ¿Que sucede?-

-Llamo para avisarte que acabamos de llegar a mi pueblo- respondió tranquilamente, mientras que de fondo se podía escuchar un timbre de voz agudo que llegaba a ser irritante gritando "¡Soy la reina del castillo!"

-¿Pueblo?-

-Si, no recuerdas? Anoche habíamos hablado sobre esto, hoy vendría junto a Nora de vacaciones de invierno a mi pueblo- hablo Ren

 _FLASHBACK_

 _El team JNPR había vuelto exitosamente de una misión que consistía en rescatar a un grupo de personas que estaban encerrados en un lugar infestado de Grimm._ _Todos habían demostrado su valía en esa misión, Ren como el más sigiloso del equipo rescato a las personas y las llevó a la aeronave, Nora como la más destructiva demolia los edificios generando escombros que luego sirvieron para impedir el avance de Grimm, Pyrrha como la más habilidosa en combate derrotaba a las bestias que conseguían cruzar por los escombros sin recibir ni un pequeño rasguño y Jaune como un audaz líder generó el plan que los llevó a la victoria y a su vez ayudaba a Pyrrha a pelear contra el Grimm aunque sin conseguir mucho._ _Jaune estaba rebosante de alegría y Pyrrha no podía evitar sentir una calidez inmensa en su corazón mientras veía su sonrisa. Ya era evidente para todos de que a la pelirroja le gustaba el rubio, para todos excepto para el._

 _Cuando llegaron a su habitación Jaune decidió brindar con una copa de sidra, a todos les pareció una buena idea._

 _-Levantemos las copas!- hablo euforicamente el rubio y todos siguieron su orden._ _-Brindo por la gran victoria de hoy, los quiero, son como mi segunda familia-_

 _Clink Clink_

 _Una vez que todos habían bebido sus respectivas copas siguieron divirtiéndose, pero una cierta pelirroja se estaba pasando de copas._ _-Eh Pyrrha, ¿no crees que estas tomando demasiado?- Jaune preguntó a su compañera de equipo, de la cual estaba secretamente enamorado pero no se creía merecedor de ella._ _\- Por supuesto que si lindura- dijo ella con un tono juguetón no característico de ella y con una sonrisa_

 _Jaune se sonrojo ante lo que le dijo Pyrrha - Es oficial, te estas pasando de copas- intentó sacarle la copa a su compañera pero esta lo esquivo rápidamente_

 _-_ _Demasiado lento cariño- ronroneó acercándose a su oído._

 _-¡ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO!- susurro fuertemente Nora en el oído de Ren, Jaune se sonrojo aun mas y intento quitarle el vaso nuevamente solo para ser esquivado._

 _-Vamos Pyrrha dame el vaso-_

 _-Nop-_

 _El rubio alcanzó a agarrar la muñeca de ella y comenzaron a forcejear, ella con una fuerza notablemente mayor. De repente el usó toda su fuerza para hacer un tirón en un intento de evitar que ella siga tomando esa bebida, esto la sorprendió y tambien uso mas fuerza._ _Esto causo que Jaune soltara el vaso y el líquido se vertiese en el escote de Pyrrha_ _-Vaya... así que ya estas pensando en eso, veo que te gusta apurar las cosas- ella se comenzó a acercar mas a el hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieran pegados, Jaune se sonrojo tanto que podía ser confundido con un tomate con pelo rubio_

 _Pasaron un par de horas hasta que todo el equipo se estaba preparando para dormir, excepto por Pyrrha, que estaba totalmente dormida._ _-Oye Jaune, mañana nos iremos de visita a mi pueblo- dijo Ren_ _-Claro, claro, lo que tu digas- respondió casi inconscientemente un somnoliento Jaune para luego caer dormido sobre su cama_

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Si, ya recuerdo-

-Bueno, iré a ver que Nora no destruya la casa de los pobladores, adiós- Ren corto la llamada

Jaune quedo con la mirada fija en el techo mientras pensaba sobre los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior y todos se dirigían hacia su compañera de equipo que, por mas que no se lo haya dicho a nadie, desde hace ya mucho tiempo esta enamorado de ella.

De repente escucha ruidos viniendo de la cama de al lado, era Pyrrha.

-¿Jaune?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Donde estas?-

-Aquí- el rubio caminó en dirección hacia su compañera

-¡Baja la voz!- dijo Pyrrha tapándose los oídos rápidamente

-Que baje la voz?- preguntó sorprendido Jaune, a lo que ella solamente asintió- Porque?-

-Estas hablando muy fuerte-

-Pero estoy hablando con mi tono de voz normal- en ese momento la pelirroja tuvo una arcada y se levanto rápidamente para ir corriendo al baño de la habitación a vomitar

El rubio se quedó con una cara de incredulidad hasta que la realidad lo golpeo y suprimió una risa.

Fue a la cocina a preparar un vaso con agua y una pastilla (Nota: en este fic haré que cada habitación tenga su cocina y baño propio, creo que en la serie solo tenían las camas)Luego fue hasta el baño para ver a una Pyrrha vomitando con tan solo su parte superior del pijama puesta, lo cual hizo que Jaune viera sus bragas y se sonrojarse. Aun así fue el coloco una mano en su espalda, frotando suavemente en círculos.

Una vez que termino de vomitar se lavo los dientes y Jaune la dirigió hacia la cocina, haciéndola que tome asiento y le dio la pastilla y el agua.

-Jaune que me sucede?- pregunto Pyrrha frotándose la cien para intentar reducir el dolor de cabeza latente que tenia.

-Tienes resaca-

-¿Resaca?-

-Si-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-¿Nunca has tenido resaca?- ella negó con la cabeza -Bueno, cuando tomas muchas bebidas alcohólicas suele pasar-

-Me siento horrible, me duele todo- el rubio se sorprendió al escuchar a su compañera pronunciar una palabra como "horrible".

-Es normal-

-Que sucedió anoche?- Jaune se sonrojo

-N-no re-recuerdas n-nada?- dijo él tartamudeando, ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-P-pues... esto... te lo contaré después. Ahora solo ve a la cama, la resaca te dará dolor de cabeza, nauseas, mucha sed y por lo visto no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió ayer-

-También me duele el cuerpo- Pyrrha comenzó a encorvarse ante el dolor. Jaune no soporto verla asi, asi que de un movimiento rápido la cargó al estilo nupcial haciendo que ambos se sonrojen

La dejo en la cama y la cubrió con una sábana ya que eran las vacaciones de invierno y el frío era muy notable

-Gracias- dijo ella

-De nada, vuelvo enseguida, saldré a dar un paseo- cuando se estaba levantando sintió que una mano tomaba débilmente la manga de su pijama

-No te vayas- el tono de voz era muy bajo pero aun asi audible -No quiero estar sola- por un momento Jaune pudo ver tristeza en su rostro, pero era una tristeza distinta, era como si la algo llevara molestando por mucho tiempo

-Sucede algo?-

-Si... tengo resaca-

-Lo se, pero no me refería a eso- su tono de voz era calmado y suave, Pyrrha se llevó las sábanas hasta la altura de su nariz, pero de su boca no salió ninguna explicación a su cambio de humor -Dime que sucede, asi sabre como ayudar- nuevamente ninguna respuesta salió -¿No confías en mí? ¿Quieres que me valla y te de espacio?

-¡N-NO!- la respuesta salió casi instantáneamente haciéndola sonrojar -N-no es eso..., es que..., no me gusta estar sola-

Esto sorprendió a Jaune

-He estado sola mucho tiempo, mis padres no me hablaban, solo les importaba mi entrenamiento, mis compañeros en la institución a la que yo solía asistir tampoco se me acercaban, fui privada de muchas cosas y siempre me dolió estar sola- el rubio escuchaba atentamente cada palabra sin dejar que ningún detalle se le pasara desapercibido

-Y ahora los tengo a ustedes, anoche dijiste que eramos tu segunda familia, eso me hizo muy feliz, sentí que mi corazón latía muy fuerte con solo pensar en ser tu familia- una lagrima se asomo por sus ojos mientras ella sonreía ante aquella idea- P-pero... luego... llegó mi sueño... un sueño en el que te perdía... en el q-que tu... t-tu... e-eras asesinado en frente de mi...-

El rubio estaba totalmente sin palabras

-Duele Jaune... duele mucho..., duele el simple hecho de saber que no seras mio nunca..., de saber que tu corazón pertenece a otra persona..., y duele mucho más..., pensar en perderte- lagrimas comenzaron a caer como cascadas por sus ojos- dime Jaune-

-¿S-Si?-

-¿Q-que tiene ella... que no tengo yo?-

-¿E-ella?-

-Weiss... está claro que la amas... que darías tu vida por ella... que darías la vuelta al mundo solo para verla... Mientras que yo... mientras mas lo intento... mientras mas fallo... más inútil me siento... y... incluso... a veces me pregunto... para qué tuve que nacer... si a mi nadie me quiere...-

-¡N-NO!- el repentino grito que pego Jaune sorprendió a Pyrrha- eres Pyrrha Nikos, todo el mundo te adora, tienes amigos que te aprecian, fans que darían la vida por conocerte, y me tienes a mi, que pelearía contra Ozpin solo para verte sonreir-

-P-pero... t-tu am-amas a Wei...-

-No- el la interrumpio -cuando llegue a Beacon, solo deseaba ser un héroe popular entre las mujeres, y sentía atracción por Weiss, pero te conseguí a ti, eres mas de lo que yo podría pedir... más de lo que yo podría desear... mucho más de lo que yo podría llegar a tener-

El la miro a los ojos y colocó una mano en su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente, ella estaba totalmente inmóvil apreciandolo

-Pyrrha-

-¿Si?-

-Te amo-

La pelirroja comenzó a soltar lagrimas de alegria incontrolables, la unica persona a la que ella había amado estaba confesando sus sentimientos, ella colocó su mano sobre la de el que se encontraba en su mejilla

-Yo tambien te amo, Jaune-

Ella comenzó a levantarse olvidando completamente su previa resaca. Se tiro de brazos a abrazarlo haciendo que este caiga sobre la cama pero devolvió el abrazo de la forma más cariñosa que podía, continuaron abrazados por un tiempo hasta que ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Ojos azules se encontraron con unos verdes, ninguno podía desviar la mirada, sentía que el mundo se detenía mientras ellos se acercaban el uno al otro hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los del otro.

Era un beso perfecto, por más que haya sido el primero de ambos, no podían haber pedido algo mejor. Ese beso estaba repleto de cariño, amor, deseo y felicidad

Cuando se separaron por aire el rompió el silencio mientras hablaba entre jadeos

-Yo no me iré, no te dejare sola nunca más, yo seré la cura para tu soledad-

 ** _WATCH OUT WATCH OUT WATCH OUT!_**

 ** _Ok no_**

 ** _Pues bien, aquí termina este one-shot, que raro me siento al haber escrito esto / pero eso no importa_**

 ** _ALL HAIL ARKOS!_**

 ** _Amo este ship, me encanta, pero el final de RWBY Volume 3 dolio._** ** _Sin mas que decir_**

 ** _Bye!_**


End file.
